


Fairplay

by AlexBearPolar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBearPolar/pseuds/AlexBearPolar
Summary: Continuation fromA little fantasy life.





	Fairplay

\- Is it so bad for devils to rule the world? How is it worse? Anything moral related is mock worthy. Self rule is about the only objecton that makes sense.

\- The world is said to be inherently unfair. You won't get disagreement from me.

\- What would the world be like if we had magic?

\- We do. We have coding shit.

\- Supposing A and B were at war. A was strong, in tech and arms. Incidentally, A was refined, in taste and art.

\- And?

\- A could play the war game however it wanted. Brute strength, smooth negotiation, shady treaty, whatever. B could only play it vile and dirty.

\- B couldn't win, right? Play it Honourable, it would lose. Play it vile, it would get a bad reputation.

\- I suppose.

\- Who are you identifying with?

\- C, of course.


End file.
